


Want you to Stay Monkey with Me

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, basically just Dustin is sad hugs cheer him up, then boom sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: "Marah doesn’t know what she’s missing, but Dustin the thing is. You trusted her, and maybe some point in the future that blind trust you have in others will come back to bite you."Dustin's let Marah's betrayal hit too close to home.





	1. You went down in the very first round

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the aftermath of All About Beevil.  
> Rating explanation in End Notes  
> (Can you tell Cam and Dustin are my faves)

Cam chooses to ignore the streak of yellow that flew past his eye. Its late, he figures Dustin needs time to regroup his thoughts, time for the yellow ranger to realise that the team does think he’s important, that he matters to them all. Figuring Dustin doesn’t want the support from him though (because he has yet to realise even from behind his computer that the team also values him too.) Cam lets his teammate go to the sleeping quarter of ninja ops, content to occasionally check up on the teens actions, via the security cameras. As long as Dustin stayed in the guest rooms and didn’t invade his room it was fine.

It’s when it gets stupidly late and the green rangers starting to doze off at his desk, does he realise that Dustin is still in the base. He should maybe question the rangers home lives, because he knows nothing about them really, par the Bradley’s set up. But he doesn’t, just gets up, stretching his legs out, cramped from hours too long behind the desk. Cyber Cam goes to waste really; he’d rather do all the work himself. Padding over to the sliding panel that leads to the sleeping quarters, he comes to the room he knows Dustin is occupying.

“Dustin, are you okay?” His voice echoes as he asks the question, even though he kept it to a low whisper, just in case the man in question was asleep.

A choked sob is the reply he gets.

“Can I come in?”

The reply is stuttered, unsure,

“Ye---ah, uh, sure” it trails off towards the end.

The yellow ranger is sat in the bed, blankets rolled over him, like some kind of cave cape to help protect from the outside world. Eyes red ringed and unfocused, the hair that is poking out from underneath the blankets sticks up in a myriad of different directions.

Cam tentatively walks towards the pile that is Dustin. Sits down next to the teen, hyperaware of the fact that comforting is not one of his strong points, but nonetheless wrapping an arm around Dustin. The silence between them speaks more than words ever could, the snarks not spoken by the Samurai, the questions not asked by the Ninja. Just comfort shared, a meditative atmosphere lingers over Cam. It might be hours or minutes before he finally breaks the silence.

“You’re stronger than all of us Dustin” he shocks himself as he starts speaking, not expecting it to rise out of him. “I can’t offer the wisdom dad can, but you’re more wanted by the team than you will ever realise…. Marah doesn’t know what she’s missing, but Dustin the thing is. You trusted her, and maybe some point in the future that blind trust you have in others will come back to bite you. But you can’t let it weigh on you right now” he sighs, long and deep. “I learnt that the hard way, don’t ever let what other people think of you or what you think are your faults right now weigh on you. It’s not worth it.” He removes his arm from its resting place on Dustin’s shoulder and stands up slowly, looks into the younger man’s eyes, he’s unsure of where his next statement comes from, but says it anyways. “We all love you Dustin. You’re the truest of all of us.” A slow turn on his heels and walks out of the room, not waiting for a response.

* * *

 

It’s when Dustin’s eyes still don’t quite have the normal lustre the next morning that he decides to take action. The yellow ranger makes up a lame excuse and goes away before the others. Shane just shrugs as if Dustin has done this before, but he won’t accept that, and decides to broach the topic, glad that for once he’s standing up with the other rangers as he stares Shane right in the eyes. “He stayed here last night, Marah’s done a right number on him.” He’s grateful Tori is the one to talk next.

“I noticed it too, has anyone seen his eyes, he looks so spaced out.”

Hunter scoffs, the blue ranger doesn’t let it affect her pace. “Oh yeah Hunter, can you imagine Dustin off all people doing drugs. Cam’s right, something is bugging him”

As if on cue Sensei flips over to the table.

“Cam and Tori are right, Dustin is troubled and it appears to be something that will not just go away. I suggest you find a way to make him remember his worth.”

The guinea pig flips away to his moving living area, returning to a meditative state.

“Well thanks Dad for that wise nugget of information” He pointedly ignores his father’s eye twitch. “But we do have to a find a way to help Dustin” It’s Hunters response that puzzles them all.

“We hug him”

“Bro what?” is the Navy rangers puzzled response on behalf of the team.

“Hug’s. Come on! Dustin’s the most touchy-feely person, surely hugs would be the best way to cheer him up.”

“Hunter has a point; Dustin is very tactile. I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but It just might work.” Tori’s confidence prompts the rest of the team to come out of their stupor.

“But Torrrr, why do you have to be right” Blake ignores his brothers indignant stutter. “It was my idea too Bro” the crimson ranger mutters a touch sarcastically.

Shane nods at Cam, before speaking up

“You are all right. Dustin needs this. So listen up, this is the plan”

* * *

 

He’s going through the motions, and fully aware of it. He’d think it ludicrous if he knew the meaning of the word, he was a super hero. A freaking Power Ranger, and he can’t cope.

It’s hard when you’re the cheery one to keep that façade up even when your super bummed, to keep his teammates thinking that he is happy. He’s starting to think the mask is slipping. That the others are noticing he’s not happy. That Cam has told them what happened the other night. He doesn’t even know why he feels this way, how he’s let Marah get under his skin that much. Something about her eyes maybe, the way they looked into his soul, like she was the only person who really understood what he felt. So here he is, again, in one of the sleeping rooms at Ninja Ops, wrapped in a blanket. He might feel guilty somewhere along the line about the lie he fed his parents about staying at Shane’s, but then again, he’s not too sure what he feels anymore, apart from the crippling self-doubt that lingers. Just as he’s settling in to the dumb numbness the depression he’s caught up in brings, Cam walks in.

What worries him most is the fact the green ranger is not wearing his glasses, and is clad in pyjama trousers and a very baggy green shirt. Some dark part of his mind supplies him with the thought that Cam would never understand what he’s going through. The two seem to be good at silences. Cam is walking towards him, purposeful, his mind worries that the Samurai has gone insane, but the man just sits down next to him, a near mirror of the previous night.

Minutes pass, he’s aware of that. The silence stretches, tears fall from his eyes, he didn’t realise he had any left to spill. The door slides open again, revealing Shane and Tori both also in their P.J’s, clutching pillows and blankets. The two work in silent synchronisation, putting the bedding to the side, Cam stands up and leaves the room as the others come towards him and move him off of the bed. They grab the mattress and pull it onto the floor. He thinks maybe he should say something, but nothings coming out, the tears have stopped at least and he sinks to the mattress without Tori and Shane’s help. They are re-piling the blankets on Dustin’s slumped form when Cam walks back in carrying his blankets and pillows, the Bradley brothers following carrying Cam’s mattress between them.

The makeshift bed forms around him, the chatter is minimal, occasional orders barked from Shane or Cam, until they are happy with their creation. He’s shuffled gently into the middle of the two beds spread across the floor, wrapped in his blanket still. Each ranger has a little section of the bed, colour coded by the sheets. Cam’s the first one to tentatively step onto the bed, crawling towards him, offering a hand. He accepts before he has even realised, pulling the Samurai towards him in a needed hug. Hunter all but leaps towards the hugging pair, adding his arms to the pair. Tori stifles a giggle at this and then has to supress it even more as Blake and Shane look apprehensive as they shuffle onto the bed. He’s in the middle of this hug, letting his body be rearranged by the others until their all in a comfortable position, each touching him, a gesture that means more than he will ever let on. He’s leant back, head against Tori’s soft thigh, whose head is resting on Blake’s stomach. The navy ranger curled slightly to allow for a hand to graze him. Shane is snuggled into Dustin’s side, hand splayed across his stomach, fingers grazing Cam’s, who’s mirroring the red ranger position. Hunter settles at Tori’s feet, curled up like his brother, to touch the yellow ranger, Shane is resting in the nook the crimson rangers belly makes.

He turns to Cam, thanks whispered under his breath, soft smile starting to meet his eyes. Cam just plants a kiss on his forehead.

“Told you we all loved you”


	2. What would you pay? To make the hate go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains sex (hence the rating) between all of the ninja storm rangers.  
> Blake and Hunter don't do anything together, but they are both involved. That's your warning.

His head is nudged, as Tori slinks up to Blake and initiates a slow kiss, he watches out the corner of his eye Shane and Hunter’s shared look of ‘yes finally’. He can just imagine Blake’s look of surprise, he knows he’s starting to feel okay, when he thinks about how glad he is Tori made a move. He’s shocked when he feels more commotion above his head as Hunter swivels around and grabs the red rangers head, planting a firm if slightly cocky kiss on the others mouth. A vibration on his side courses through him, as Cam chuckles. He turns his head and the green ranger just shrugs his eyebrows. “Who didn’t see that one coming right”

As he turns to look at the two red coloured rangers again, Hunter rolls over Shane and kisses him. He can feel Cam shuffling next to him, the green ranger propping himself up on one elbow to watch things unfolding. Shane is suddenly all up in his space, mouth and tongue duelling with Hunters for room in his mouth. Someone moans low and throaty which snaps him out of it, pushing the other two off of him and jerking up, they roll off, and cut straight back to making out. He turns his head around to stare at Tori, on top of Blake, whose shirt has disappeared mysteriously.

Cam is just looking curiously at him. “I didn’t realise this was gonna happen”, the tech whispers it, and then giggles. It’s so unlike Cam, that he can’t help but start giggling along, allowing the Samurai’s hands to guide him back down to the bed. Cam starts to spoon him, and he wonders if everyone’s maybe a little out of it, but then again if the green ranger was going along with it, then surely it’s all okay. This spurs him on, warm hands wrapped against him providing him confidence. He pulls himself up along the bed out of the green rangers embrace and initiates a lip lock with Blake, allowing Tori time to pull her shirt off, pale breasts and toned stomach exposed in the low light of the room.

As he surfaces from Blake’s mouth he feels his ankles grabbed and he’s pulled down again, back into Cam’s embrace, allowing Blake to familiarises himself with Tori’s newly exposed flesh. Then suddenly Shane and Hunter descend on him, and before he knows it, he’s topless. Hunter, never the bashful one is already down to his boxers, and before he has time to blink the crimson ranger has shucked the underwear and is scrambling to rid both Shane and him off their clothes. He feels air by his side as Cam is pulled up by Tori to join them, but Cam comes back down as quickly as he went and immediately snuggles back into his side. He might recognise it as protective but Shane’s hand is snaking its way into his boxers and his eyes are rolling back in his head.

Hunter’s finally won the war he was waging with Shane’s clothes, and has moved on to dealing with the yellow ranger’s clothes. Once the two where naked by the thunder rangers hand, he moves on to divest the team’s tech of his clothes, but finds resistance, as the man just snuggles back into the yellow ranger’s side. Cam gives a pointed look at Hunter, flicking his eyes up towards the nude bodies writing above his head.

Hunter crawls around the three in front of him, reaching his brother and Tori, who are still separated by the thin cloth that covers Tori’s lower region but content to grind against each other. Unsure of what’s come over him, why he’s letting this happen so easily, Blake will start a riot tomorrow, but god he wants to taste Tori. So he ignores his brother, it’s not as if they haven’t seen each other naked before, living in close quarters will do that. Mumbling a ‘sorry bro’ and grabbing the blue ranger, who squeaks before being silenced by his lips. He ignores Blake scoff behind him, as he picks Tori up and rolls himself on top of her, crawling down to her cloth covered sex, before ripping the cotton panties off with his mouth. He hesitates before he can taste her, looks up at his brother, gestures with his hands and pulls Blake down, letting the shorter man go first. He swivels on his knees to face the make out session going on between Shane and Dustin stroking his cock slowly, letting Blake enjoy his fill of Tori. Once her moans are reaching stupidly loud volume, he nudges the navy ranger, who seems to get the gist and moves his body upwards where Tori eagerly takes Blake’s cock into her mouth. He finally gets to taste the blue rangers’ sweet wetness, and he’s ravishing her, sucking her throbbing clit and roughly pushing two fingers into her. Judging by the spasms in her body and the choked scream muffled by Blake’s cock, Hunter’s fingers have pushed Tori through to orgasm. He pulls them out slowly, sticky in her wetness and uses them to stroke his own cock languidly. He has full intention to return his attention to Tori once she’s recovered a bit but he’s pulled back by unidentifiable arms.

Cam watches as Dustin pulls Hunter back, glad that the yellow ranger is back to his normal self. He has yet to leave the teens side, but keeps refuting any effort to make him join in. Shane made Dustin give up on the third try, but he’s having a hard time refusing Dustin’s puppy eyes. He’d settled for watching Shane go down on Dustin, noting the oddity of the team leader putting the others needs before his own, something he didn’t realise the red ranger was capable off. Dustin clearly needs contact, and Shane’s mouth and Cam snuggled into him wasn’t enough. He watches as Dustin reaches up, grabbing the crimson ranger and pulling him down. Hunter is adaptable, and quickly begins making out with Dustin. The yellow rangers’ hands are grabbing at Hunter, pulling him into a sitting position next to Dustin’s face, and the younger teen takes the thunder rangers member into his mouth without hesitation.  

Tori and Blake crawl over to the four others, blush still deep on Tori’s face from her orgasm. She stays on her hands and knees and goes to aid Dustin in sucking Hunter off. Blake is behind her and pushes himself into her sweet wetness slowly.

The group seems to pick up speed, Dustin loses it first, spurting into Shane’s mouth, one hand grasping at Cam, the other tangled in the red rangers’ hair. Shane pulls up, mouth still shining with Dustin’s cum, and jerks himself off, spraying his orgasm over the yellow rangers’ torso. Hunter follows next, as Dustin’s mouth sucks him deeper as the teen spasms with the aftershocks of his orgasm. The blond pulls out of the warm mouth, gives a few tugs to his cock and splatters the blue and yellow rangers faces with the substance. Tori moans as the ejaculate hits her, simultaneous with Blake cumming inside her. The navy ranger grabs on to his girlfriend’s breast, rubbing the pointed nipple, and with his other hand flicks the pulsing clit at the apex of Tori’s body, allowing her to follow in her second orgasm. Blake collapses numbly onto Tori’s back, and they join the others in post coital bliss.

Cam takes this as his moment to organise the spaced out group, extracting himself from his snuggling place in Dustin’s arm, to a mumbled protest. He strips off his shirt and uses it to gently wipe the cum off of Dustin’s chest and face then does the same to Tori. He then pulls Dustin gently back into the middle of the bed and tugs Blake off of Tori. The ever prophetic Tori instinctively goes down to lie next to Dustin, forcing Blake to come spoon her on the other side. He picks Hunter up haphazardly, the crimson ranger too heavy for the samurai to carry properly, and half drag half carry’s the blond to the other side of Dustin, he has to drag Shane onto the other side of Hunter not even bothering with an attempt at carrying the muscled leader. Cam reassumes his place next to Dustin whose eyes are half open gazing at the green ranger with thanks. Hunter tugs at Cam’s pyjama pants, mumbles “take em’ off, it’s only fair” and he can’t fault the man’s argument, allowing the cloth to be removed, and letting Hunter snuggle into his other side. Dustin breathes a thanks out, barely audible over Shane’s snoring. Tori flops her arm over him, putting a soft hand on his face. “Love you, Dust though, really do” and she falls back letting sleep claim her.

* * *

 

Dustin stays awake long after the rest of them have fallen asleep, he wants to let the sleep drag him down but he resists.

He feels lighter now, like everything that was troubling him has been pulled away, the magic of hugs really. He wonders whose idea it was, probably Tors’. Though fully aware the sex thing probably was just spur of the moment, stifling the giggle at the thought of his team discussing and plotting what actually unfolded. He wonders why Cam didn’t join in. He wonders why Cam spent the whole time cuddling him as if he was fragile. He’s grateful for it though. He hopes that Blake doesn’t get hissy at his brother in the morning for touching Tori, it crosses his mind that Hunter was the most confident off all of them, and aggressive when it came to Shane. He doesn’t regret any of it, hopes when the others wake up they won’t either. Cam’s shifting next to him, mumbling things about zord fixing under his breath. Maybe he should let sleep take him now. So he does and gives into the blissful temptation, sailing away into pleasant dreams of loving and being loved in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cam doesn't join in because he just wants to protect Dustin, putting the yellow rangers need before his own.
> 
> Chapter title comes from Sleater-Kinney's Ironclad

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is a contiunation of the 'cuddle puddle' that turns into a kind of orgy. Hence the rating for this fic. Will upload before Sunday.
> 
> Title from Julie Ruin-Stay Monkey  
> Chapter title from Sleater-Kinney - Ironclad


End file.
